Obsession - A Riverdale Story
by Thefemalearrow
Summary: James North is a insane man. He killed his own parents. What happens when he falls in love with a pretty blonde cheerleader from Riverdale?
1. Chapter 1

*Jughead's P.O.V*

I shut my locker door. My girlfriend, Betty, was behind the door. "Good mourning Jug," she said with a smile.

"Good mourning Betts," I said. We then shared a quick kiss. "Can you meet me at Pops? I have a surprise for you."

"Of course," she said. Today is Betty's birthday. I'm going to surprise by giving her a serpent jacket and I got Toni to give her a tattoo, making her a official serpent. The bell rang.

"By the way, happy birthday," I said.

"Thank you," she said. She smiled before leaving.

*Unknown P.O.V*

I saw Betty walk to class. Tonight she will be mine. Today is her birthday. I know everything about her. I love her. She will grow to love me.

*Betty's P.O.V*

I got ready in my bedroom. There was a knock at the door. I opened it, expecting to see Jughead. I saw a tall man with dark hair. "Hello Betty," he said.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to his car. I was hit with something and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jughead's P.O.V*

I sat at a booth at Pops. It was the same booth me and Betty told me about her darkness. On the comer of the table was a box wrapped in wrapping paper. In it was a serpent jacket for my love. Then Veronica came running in. "Jug," she managed to get out.

"Veronica what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just got a text from Archie," she said frantically. "Betty..."

"Betty? What's wrong with Betty?" I asked, angrily. If someone hurt Betty they would be dead by this time tomorrow.

"She was abducted," she got out. "Archie saw it. He tried to help, but by the time he got down there the car was gone. The Cooper house is now a crime scene." I silently got up and went outside. I got onto my motorcycle. I knew exactly who kidnapped Betty.

*Betty's P.O.V*

I woke up tied to a chair. The room was dark. There was a gag in my mouth. I heard a door open. I moved my chair back once I saw it was the same guy from earlier. My chair fell onto the floor. It made him chuckle. "Guards pick up the chair," he commanded. A man came and put my chair. He put his hand on my face, "You are so beautiful." He then proceeded to remove my gag.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am James North, your soon to be husband," he said.

"Like I'm going to marry you," I said.

"I never said you had a choice," he said. I refused to look at him. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. He untied me and picked me up. He took me to a large bedroom. "Get changed." I did so.

He told me to lay on the bed, which I did. He then sang a birthday song to me while covering me up. "How do you know?" I asked.

"I have my ways," he said. "Now go back to sleep, I have work to do." He left. I looked around the room. After a lot of tossing and turning, I eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Jughead's P.O.V*

I got off my bike at the Whyte Worm. I got Sweetpea, Cheryl, Archie, and Toni to come and help me, but at first I would be the only one going in. I had to know what she wants before I do anything else. I did a run threw of the plan. I busted into the Whyte Worm. Penny was sitting at a table. "Jughead Jones," she said, with a smirk.

"Where is she?" I asked. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know you have Betty," I said, taking out a knife.

She chuckled, "Trust me, if I wanted to kidnap Blondie I would have done it before now."

"Don't play dumb Peabody," I snapped. "Tell me where she is." Someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was my father, F.P.

"Jug what are you doing here?" he asked. I explained what happened as we walked on the way out.

"Don't worry Jug, we'll get her back," he said. "Just don't come back here by yourself."

"Ok," I said.

*James's P.O.V*

I was hard at work in my office. There was a knock at my door. I grabbed my gun just in case. There was a rough looking blonde girl at the door. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Penny Peabody," she said, "don't worry I'm not with the police."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I think we can help each other," she said. "I know you have the missing Cooper girl, and I want her boyfriend dead."

"So?" I asked.

"If you lore him into a trap, I'll kill him and she'll be all yours," she said. I thought about her for a second.

"Deal," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

*Betty's P.O.V*

I woke up to the sunrise. James was asleep beside me. I didn't get up out of fear. When he woke up, I pretend to be asleep. "Good mourning love," he whispered. Someone he found out I was awake.

"Good mourning Mr. North," I said, not looking at him.

"That's James to you," he said, slightly aggressive.

"Your right, I'm sorry," I said.

He chuckled, "Get dressed and meet me down stairs for breakfast. The bathroom is right over there." He got dressed and went down. After he left I got out of bed and got dressed.

I walked down stairs. It smelled delicious. Someone had made waffles. He was sitting at a table. He had already made me a plate. I sat where the plate was. I didn't speak most of the meal. "I have a meeting today," he said. I just nodded. "Maddie will be watching you." I nodded again. "Speak women."

"Ok," I said.

"When spoken to you speak," he said.

"Ok," I said. He then left for his meeting. Maddie took his place.

"James is intense," she said.

"Very," I said.

"You must be his new girl," she said.

"I am," I said.

"Good luck," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

*Jughead's P.O.V*

It's been a week since Betty was abducted. Penny hasn't made any demands, which makes me worry that she killed Betty. I haven't been able to sleep and my grades in school haven't been doing well. Everyone is worrying about me. I tell them to not waste their energy on worrying over me and use it to worry over Betty.

During one of my moments of rest, there was a knock at my trailer door. When I opened it, there was a brunette girl. "Hello, can I come in?" she asked. "I have information on your girlfriend."

"Please come in," I said. She came in.

"I know where your girlfriend is," she said.

"Where?" I asked. She explained that her brother, James, is a sociopath. He killed their parents and took her from Greendale to Riverdale. They moved here two years ago. A few months ago, he saw Betty and fell deeply in love. He was obsessed to the point of saying her name in her sleep. It began too unbearable for him to be without her. He then made a plan to kidnap her and marry her. I got up.

"Wait, he's working with Penny Peabody," she yelled.

"I don't care," I said, running out. I jumped onto my motorcycle and drove to Archie's first.

*Betty's P.O.V*

I sat in James's office. He's forced me to stay in his office all day since I woke up. I sat threw all of his meetings. The last meeting was with Maddie. I found out she is his sister. "You wanted to see me brother?" she said.

"My goons told me you were giving out information to the Jones boy instead of letting things unfold in a natural way," he said.

"Because your going insane," she said, "you need to be locked up so you can get help." He then shot her a few times. I gasped loudly. He walked over to her and checked for a pulse.

"Huh, she's dead," he said, with no emotion. I started to cry. Maddie was the closet thing I had to a friend here. She told me how to survive and gave me updates on my friends. I felt responsible since I was telling her about how much I missed Jughead. "Cheer up, tomorrow is your wedding day," he said, wiping a tear away. "Now go get ready for dinner," he commanded. I did so. I was starting to exept my fate.


	6. Chapter 6

*Betty's P.O.V*

I slept in another room. I was woken up by a group of women. They started working on my makeup and my dress. About a hour later I was finished.

I was crying, but not why bride's usually cry on their wedding day. I'd being saying goodbye to my past life. My friends, the mysteries... Jughead. "Stop crying, you'll mess up your makeup," one said, "save it for the ceremony." I sighed.

*Jughead's P.O.V*

I burst into the North mansion. I had to act fast. Archie, Cheryl, Toni, Veronica and Sweetpea where with me. We separated to look around the mansion. I ran around. I walked into a room. I saw Maddie lying dead on the floor. I felt remorse since I knew it was probably because she told me what happened to Betty.

"Hello Jughead," a familiar voice said. I turned around to see Penny Peabody.

"I knew you had something to do with this," I said, pulling out a knife. She pulled out her own.

"I'm going to finish what I started on judgment night," she said. We started fighting. We missed my office, which I didn't care. Then she turned into a toad. A blonde girl was standing in a doorway.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina," she said.

"Jughead," I said, "how did you do that?"

"I'm a witch," she said, blatantly. "Run, the ceremony is starting. There is still time to stop the wedding! The ceremony is in the backyard."

"Thanks," I said running out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

*Betty's P.O.V*

I made my way to the ceremony. The girls who helped me get ready where my bridesmaid. I tried bring up inviting Veronica to be my maid of honor, but he got angry and said no.

Before I could give my life away, my party was attacked. I saw it was Archie. "Archie," I said, relieved. We shared a hug.

"Let's go," he said. We ran out. I saw my love waiting for me.

I shared a kiss with him. Neither of us pulled away for away.

*third person P.O.V*

Later that night James was arrested. Betty became a serpent and ruled aside Jughead as serpent queen

* * *

**A/N: The story is over, but next chapter we will have some bonus scenes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Bonus scenes time! The first is a cute little Choni scene that takes place in between the second and fourth chapter. **

* * *

Cheryl's P.O.V:

I paced in my bedroom. My cousin had been missing for days and the same person who kidnapped my loving girlfriend was probably behind it. She said she wasn't behind it, even after we took her to a lie detector. "Babe, we'll find her," Toni said. She was cuddled up on my bed.

"I know, but I'm still scared T," I said.

"We all are," Toni said. "Jughead is a great detective and he'll find her."

"You always know what to say," I said. I then kissed her. I smiled into this.

* * *

**A/N: next scene is a Luke Perry tribute. Takes place at the end of chapter 1. RIP Luke Perry 1966-2019.**

* * *

Archie's P.O.V

I sat in the living room strumming my guitar. I thought I was home alone until...

"That's good," my dad said.

"Thanks," I said, before smiling.

"Hey I need your help finishing up the surprise party at the Cooper house," he said.

"Of course," I said, before putting away my guitar.

"I just saw Jughead pull up so it's go time," he said, smiling back. I walked out onto the porch and was shocked. I saw someone, who isn't Jughead. Then he grabbed Betty by the ponytail.

"Hey!" I yelled running toward the car. By the time I got there, the car was driving off.

"Arch, what's wrong?" dad asked.

"The car, someone got out of it and took Betty," I said, looking for the car.

"I'll call 911, you try and chase the car and get a license plate," I said. I nodded and looked for the car. I barely saw it. It drove off fastly before I could see the license plate. My heart was beating out of my chest. She was... gone.


End file.
